Penny
by Eva Loves You
Summary: Penny is content with her life after high school graduation even though she feels a little alone. She is happy in her relationship with Corny until someone from her past shows up. PennyCorny and eventually PennySeaweed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Penny was in the kitchen cooking eggs. She had gotten really good at cooking since she moved in with Corny three months ago. She was surprised he had asked her to move in with him so quickly. It was only a month before then when he told her he loved her and she was staying at Tracy's house after moving out of her mom's on her eighteenth birthday. Penny never thought she could fall in love with him so quickly but she did. Moving in with a guy was something she never imagined herself doing especially since it was against everything her mom taught her. But as strictly religious as her mom was, she was sure even she would understand if she was in love with such a wonderful guy like Corny.

Penny put the eggs on a plate along with two slices of toast which was just the way Corny liked it and sat it on the table when he walked into the kitchen. He looked good as usual even though he was just wearing a pair of boxers and his hair was slightly dishielved. She smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning darling" She said and put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tender kiss.

"Good Morning Penny. You look gorgeous." He said but she knew he was lying. She had on her bathrobe and her hair was in a limp ponytail. It was seven in the morning and she looked like crap but of course he would never tell her that. Every morning he told her she looked gorgeous. No guy has ever made her feel so good about her self before. They just started sleeping together not too long ago before they were just living as roommates and just recently she moved into his bedroom. He had hinted off that he wanted to marry her several times but she usually just changed the subject. Sure she loved him but she wasn't quite ready for marriage yet. She was still sort of on the immature side. She still ate her red lollipops and watched his show everyday like she did when she was in high school, and since Tracy was away at college the only people she talked to were the ones that were on the council now and they were younger then her. Sometimes she wondered why Corny wanted an immature high school girl when he could be with a more mature woman.

"Tracy's coming home this weekend," she told him excitedly. She was happy that she was going to be able to see her best friend again. It had been two months since Tracy left for college, and Penny missed her terribly. "That's great! Maybe we can invite her over for dinner." Corny suggested. She just nodded, but she wasn't sure. She knew Tracy probably had some new friends and had forgotten all about her even though she did write her a few times. "When are you going to see her?" Corny asked her

"Later today. Actually, she's already here but she wanted to spend some time with her parents before seeing me and the rest of her friends." Penny explained.

"It'll be good for you to have friends around," he told her. She didn't have to ask him what he meant by that because she knew. She didn't have any real friends in town. For some reason she found the newer council kids to be annoying and even though she hung out with them sometimes, they weren't really her friends not like Tracy was. She wouldn't tell any of them her deepest secrets like she did with Tracy. But Corny didn't seem to understand that she didn't really need friends as long as she had him and she didn't bother telling him that because he would just argue that she did. She wasn't one of those kind of girls who needed to have a girlfriend around at all times. "Why don't you come with me to meet her later? I'm sure you want to see her, too." Penny suggested. He shook his head and said "I can't I have to meet with the sponsors of the show later. Besides, I'm sure you and Tracy need your girl time." He said and then leaned over to kiss her. She hoped Tracy still considered her to be her friend and even if she didn't it was okay because she was with the most wonderful man in Baltimore.

"Tracy!" Penny cried when she saw her friend in the restaurant they agreed to meet at later the same day and pulled her into an excited hug.

"Hi Penny!" Tracy said just as excited. It was so great seeing her best friend again. Seeing Tracy right now made her realize how right Corny was about her needing female companionship. "How's school going?" She asked as they sat down.

"It's a lot harder then high school but it's okay. How are you doing now? I mean have you heard from your mom?" Tracy asked bringing up a sore subject. Her mom hadn't spoken to her since she moved out and she was hurt when she didn't even show up at graduation despite Penny sending her invitation. Everyone's parents were there even Velma Von tussle, who was probably the worse mom in Baltimore, was there to see Amber graduate but her mom wasn't. They only person who was there for her was Corny and while she told herself in her mind that was good enough for her, she still couldn't get over all of those proud parents taking pictures and telling their kids how proud they were of their child.

"No I haven't but one of the council members told me they saw her the other day so I know she's fine." Penny said sadly.

"You should at least try to talk her Penny. Despite her flaws, I can tell you really love her."

"I don't know, maybe I'll go by to see her." She did really love her mom and missed her. She wanted to make sure for herself that she was okay.

"You should." Tracy said nodding.

"Hopefully we can develop some kind of relationship again." Penny said

"Maybe, so I guess you are pretty happy with Corny right now."

"Yes, everything is going great! You wouldn't believe how romantic he can be Tracy! Just last week-"

"Look who's here!" Tracy said interrupting her. Penny was a little annoyed with Tracy interrupting her but looked back anyway and saw Seaweed Stubbs making his way towards them.

Seaweed was her first boyfriend and the first guy she ever loved. He went away to college just like Tracy did and Penny hadn't really talked to him since they broke up.

"Hi Seaweed!" Tracy said when he reached their table

"Hi Tracy." Seaweed said to her and then turned to Penny and said "Hi Penny you look great."

Penny couldn't help smiling at him. "So do you." She said and it was true. He did look great even better then when they were going out. She felt like she could fall for him all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Seaweed!" Penny said and got up to hug him. She hadn't seen him since graduation and hadn't spoken to him since their break up. She had to admit he looked great he was wearing a nice pair of slacks and a blue sweater and he was smiling at her. The same way he smiled at her when they first met and she thought she knew they were meant to be. "Hi Penny! It's so nice to see you again." He said

"Why don't you join us?" Tracy said moving over in the booth to make room for him.

"Sure, but I can only stay for a minute. I have to get home." Penny watched as Seaweed sat down. He was smiling at her the whole time.

"So how have you been? How is college going?" Tracy asked him.

"Fine but I'm dropping out for awhile to help my mom run the record store."

"You're coming back here?" She asked surprised. She didn't know that he was coming back to stay in Baltimore. Why didn't Little Inez tell her that? She talked to her everyday at the studio and she hadn't mentioned it at all.

"Yeah and I'll probably transfer to a college here next semester." He told her smiling at her. "That's great." She said but she was really confused. Sure, she could use a friend around now but Seaweed was her ex boyfriend. She loved Corny but she couldn't help still being a little attracted to Seaweed. Him being back in town wasn't going to help matters at all. It was just going to complicate things. She remained quiet the whole time Seaweed sat with them and let him talk to Tracy. She didn't know what else to say.  
"I'll see you around, Penny" he said and then left. She watched as he walked out the restaurant. "Gee Penny you act like you're still in love with him." Tracy joked but she had no idea that she might have been right.

A couple of days later, Penny was sitting in Corny's dressing room waiting for him to get finished with the show so they can go home. She was usually standing on the side watching the show being taped but Seaweed was out there too and she didn't want Corny to see how she looked at Seaweed. She thought he could probably tell that she was still attracted to him by that, so she just sat there. Why did Seaweed feel that he had to come back to Baltimore? Why was he doing this to her? It was better when they had broken up and she had finally moved on to Corny then Seaweed left town. Aside from the weekends when Seaweed would probably have come home to visit his mom and sister, she hoped to never see him again. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Penny, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She heard Corny's voice say. She looked up and saw him standing in front of her. She didn't even hear him come in the room. She didn't realize she was that deep in thought. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." She said

"Thinking of what?"

"Not much" she said not wanting to tell him the truth. He might break up with her if he knew she still had some feelings for Seaweed and she didn't want that. She loved and wanted to be with him, and she didn't want to break up because of Seaweed. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? I mean you are usually standing on the side watching the show." He pointed out.

"I'm fine really. I'm just ready to go home." He kissed her on the lips and said "We'll leave in a little while. I have to meet with Mr. Spritzer about something. I'll make you dinner later." He said and then kissed her again and left. He was making her dinner tonight and she knew that meant he was preparing a romantic candlelit dinner like he always did when he cooked. She was in love with the most wonderful man in the world.

There was a knock on the door and then Seaweed came in. "Penny, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been in here all day."

"I'm fine thanks for asking." She said. She was trying to avoid him and here he was standing right here in front of her! This was going to be harder then she thought.

"So Tracy told me you stay with Corny now." He said sitting on the sofa across from her.

"Yeah we are a lot closer now." She said not able to look in his eyes.

"That's….um…great. I'm happy for you." He said. His voiced seemed sincere but something behind it sounded like jealousy to her. They were quiet for a minute and then he said "Look I have to go to the record shop." He said and got up.

"Sure, I'll see you around." She said.

He didn't leave he just stopped at the door and looked back at her. "Penny, it's really great seeing you again."

"You too Seaweed." She said and then he reached over and kissed her softly on the lips before he left the room. She just stood there stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Penny was sitting at home filling out her application for college. She finally decided to go even though her mom was still not speaking to her and she figured it was better then sitting in the house all day, which is what she did now. For the past week, she had been avoiding Seaweed and since he was always on the set of Corny's show she never went down to the station again, which isolated her from other people even more. She couldn't see him again not after he kissed her. She liked it and it reminded her of the good times they had together but she was with Corny now. She was in love with him and Seaweed was just part of her past. As long as she didn't see him, she wouldn't have any problem. The phone rang and she went to answer it. She hoped it wasn't Seaweed. She knew she couldn't be alone with him.

"Penny, is that you?" she heard the voice on the other end of the phone say. It was her mother. Why was she calling her here? How did she even get this number? "Yeah mom. What is it?" She said even though she knew that there wasn't anything she could do to her now that she was eighteen and had moved out of her house.

"How are you?" her mom asked her.

"I'm fine mom. Didn't you get my graduation invitation?" She said not able to hide her anger.

"Of course I did but you know I was still upset with you then. But I want to make things better between us."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, I've decided since you are in a great relationship with the right kind of guy. There is no reason why we can't have mother-daughter relationship." Penny rolled her eyes. She should have known that her mom's decision had something to do with the fact that thought that Penny and Seaweed had no chance of getting back together. That was something her mom was always afraid of. It was sickening even though it might have been true.

"How are things with you and Corny? Have you guys discussed marriage yet?"

"Marriage? Mom we haven't been together long enough to talk about getting married"

"Don't be silly of course you have! Plus you are already living together why not make it official? Corny is definitely the white guy for you."

"You mean the _right _guy, mother?" Penny asked sarcastically

"Well, same thing." Of course that's what it was, time her mom found out she was with the "white" guy she wanted to rush Penny into marrying him. It made her sick. She should probably go back to Seaweed just to spite her.

"Mom, I have to go. I'm in the middle of doing something." She said wanting to get off the phone with her now.

"Wait honey. Why don't you and Corny come over for dinner tonight so I can officially meet him?"

"We have plans mom." She said lying. She didn't want to see her mom right now and she definitely didn't want Corny to meet her. Anyone who didn't know her mom was actually very fortunate.

"Maybe some other time then"

"Maybe." Penny said and hung up. Her desire to make up with her mom was actually decreasing now. She definitely hadn't changed since she moved out.

Later the same day she went to a café in town to have lunch. She had been eating there alone for the past week since she no longer went to the studio. She didn't care what anyone thought of her eating alone because she knew she wasn't really alone. She had been seating in the booth for about a couple of minutes when Seaweed walked towards her.

"Hi Penny can I join you?" he asked smiling at her.

"Sure," she said not wanting to be rude.

"I've been looking for you at the studio all week because I needed to talk to you. I thought you might have been sick or something." He said sitting across from her.

"Oh I've just been busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Well, I decided to go to college next semester," she said but she knew that wasn't an answer to his question. She didn't want to tell him the real reason she hadn't been at the studio. She didn't want him to know that she had been thinking about him ever since he came into the same café last week. She had a feeling he felt the same way or he wouldn't have kissed her. Plus, he said he needed to talk to her and she had a feeling that he was going to tell her he still loved her. As far as she knew, Seaweed hadn't had a girlfriend since their breakup,

"That's great. I'm glad you are going to college. Look, I have to tell you something. It's about what happened in Corny's dressing room." He said taking her hand in his.

"I think we should talk about it, too." She said squeezing his hand. Here it goes. He was going to admit what she was afraid to admit to herself for the past week.

"I know you are with Corny and I respect that but seeing you again made me wish you were my girl again. That's why I had to kiss you. You are more beautiful then ever Penny and I guess I'll always love you."

"Oh Seaweed! I'll always love you, too." She exclaimed. This was it, they were meant to be together! It was hard for her to admit it but she was glad it was finally out in the open. She suddenly felt bad for Corny. She knew he would be heartbroken when she told him that she decided to get back together with Seaweed but she hoped he would get over her.

"That's great and I hope we will always be friends." He said

"Yeah me too!" she exclaimed and then thought for a minute. Did he just say friends? What was that all about? "What? Friends?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah I know now that we weren't meant to be. You were meant to be with Corny and I was meant to …Oh that's right I didn't tell you." He said suddenly

"Tell me what?" She asked looking perplexed

"I'm seeing someone else." He said looking down at the table.

"Someone else? Who?" She asked heartbroken.

He smiled and let go of her hand and said "Well you aren't going to believe this but-"

"Seaweed! What are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you!" A girl said interrupting him. Penny looked behind he and saw the blonde girl with a pink dress and white shoes on who was now glaring at her and thought no way could he be with her!

"Hi Amber," Penny said trying to sound cheerful.

"Penny." Amber said coldly and then sat next to Seaweed and kissed him on the lips. Penny cringed just watching them and wished someone could wake her up from this bad dream.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amber? As in Amber Von Tussle?" Tracy asked Penny on the phone. She sounded just as shocked as Penny was when Amber came in the café and kissed Seaweed.

"Yeah can you believe it?" Penny said. It was a couple of days later but Penny was still in shock over the whole Amber and Seaweed thing. "How did they get together? I thought she went to Europe or something?" Tracy asked

"Apparently she changed her mind. She and Seaweed went to college in the same town and they got together then."

"What does Velma think of that?"

"I don't think she has a clue. She left town right after Amber graduated remember? If she knew she'd definitely flip out" A part of her wanted to call Velma and blab about Amber's relationship with Seaweed and then Amber will break up with him but she wasn't that spiteful.

"I don't get it. Why do you care so much about who he dates?"

"I care about him and don't want to see him hurt. She doesn't deserve a guy like Seaweed."

"Uh huh." Tracy said like she didn't believe her.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know. You're still in love with him." Tracy accused and Penny felt her face heat up. She had hit it right on the nail. She still loved Seaweed but now she couldn't have him it made him more desirable to her.

"Tracy I love him but I'm not in love with him anymore. I'm in love with Corny now." She declared

"If you keep telling yourself that you might actually believe it one day." Tracy said

"I am, okay? Let's not talk about it anymore. So have you heard from Link today?"

Tracy laughed and said "Nice try Penny Pingleton but you aren't changing the subject. Just admit it you are in love with Seaweed and you are leading Corny on and that's not right."

"I'm not leading him on Tracy. I'm in love with him. Plus, Seaweed is with Amber now. Even though I think he can do much better."

"It doesn't matter what you think of her. He's the one who's dating her."

"I know that. She has to be using him, though. Maybe she's still upset that her mom got fired and his mom took over her job. This is probably just some revenge plot. You know how Amber and Velma Von tussle are." Penny said even though she didn't think it was true. She saw the way Amber looked at Seaweed. She really loved him and that was what burned Penny up. Amber could never love Seaweed the way she did.

"Penny you really need to stop obsessing over this. You and Seaweed have been over for a long time and if you really loved Corny like you say you do. You'll just let it go and let him be with Amber." Tracy advised her. Penny didn't want to admit it but Tracy was right. Penny was with Corny and Seaweed was with Amber, and that was the way that it should be and maybe one day she will believe that.

She didn't want to but she went to Motormouth Maybelle's record store to see Seaweed later that day. She didn't know yet what her intentions were but she knew she couldn't avoid him forever. Time she walked in she was greeted by Lil Inez. "I haven't seen you at the studio in a while. Where have you been?" the younger girl asked her.

"I've been busy running some errands. Is Seaweed here?" She asked and Inez told her he was in the back. Penny went to the back and saw Seaweed sitting in the little office. Amber was no where to be found, which was a good thing. He looked surprised to see her. "Penny what are doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"I thought we already talked about this."

"I know but I didn't think we were very clear before Amber walked in." She said and sat down in the chair beside him.

"I thought it was pretty clear. We're just friends and the kiss shouldn't have happened."

"That's just it Seaweed. I think it should have happened. I love you Seaweed. You coming back here made me realize that we were meant to be together." She confessed. It felt good to get it off her chest.

"No we weren't." he said dryly.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"We weren't meant to be anything more then just friends. I knew it when you started seeing Corny. You have no idea how hard it was for me when you moved in with him. You were intimate with him and you always told me you were saving yourself for marriage." He said disgusted.

"Is that what this is all about? You are mad because I made love to Corny and not you? I didn't think you had that male ego thing Seaweed!" She said suddenly furious. He didn't want to take her back because of that? Sure, it was true but she wasn't ready at the time she was with Seaweed. Plus, she was still under her mom's strict rules and watchful eye. She couldn't risk it.

"It's not just about that Penny. I asked you to go to the senior prom since we've been saying we will always go together with Link and Tracy but you turned me down."

"I didn't think Corny would like it. Things changed since we made that agreement. It's not fair you are still holding that against me. I'm sure if you were dating _her_ back then you wouldn't have wanted to go with me." She said disdainfully. She had never been this mad at him before. They didn't fight once when they were going out and now she wanted to throttle him.

"Whatever Penny. Why don't you just admit you didn't want me back until you found out about Amber? You don't want to be with me but you don't want anyone else to have me either."

"If that's what you want to believe then fine!" she cried and stood up.

"You know it's true. Amber was right." He said

"Right? What could that girl possibly be right about?" She said upset. That plastic little spastic had brainwashed him! She could kill her!

"It doesn't matter. Just go back to your life with Corny and let me be with Amber. I was wrong we can't be friends."

"That's the best thing you said since I've been here" she said smiling and then leaving the office slamming the door behind her. It wasn't until she was out of the record store and on the bus that she started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong with you lately?" Corny asked Penny at breakfast a few days after her fight with Seaweed.

"I don't know what you mean." She said innocently

"You've been very depressed lately. Are you okay?" He was right she was very depressed. The whole fight with Seaweed had made her upset. She had started going back to the studio with him so he wouldn't be suspicious and to prove to Seaweed she was over him but it was clear she wasn't. Seaweed was always there with Amber and they were always making out. It was so disgusting! What the hell did he see in that girl? She wasn't that pretty and she had bubbles for brains. She tried to tell herself that she didn't care and she wasn't jealous of that bimbo all over Seaweed but deep inside she knew it wasn't true.

"I'm just fine, Corny." She lied and then stabbed her fork into her pancake, secretly wishing it was Amber Von Tussle.

"Are you coming to studio later to watch the show?" he asked her. She wanted to say yes but the thought of watching Seaweed and Amber was making her sick. "No, I thought I'll try to find a job today." She said which was a half truth. She needed a job so she can save up for her tuition but she was sure she would be done in time.

"Okay then I'll just see you later." He said getting up to leave. She could tell he was disappointed but for now she was going to have to stay far away from Seaweed Stubbs and she couldn't tell him that. She just hoped she would get over Seaweed really soon because this was just killing her.

"So when can you start?" the manager at the boutique downtown asked her. She had filled out her application and had gotten the job right on the spot since the manager said he needed someone right away. It wasn't the type of place she wanted to work or even shop at, but the boutique was right by the bus stop she got off of and they had a now hiring sign in the window. It was one of those stores that sold expensive clothes and handbags, and places that airheads like Amber shopped at. She told the manager she could start tomorrow morning. Her hours were going to be from nine to five so she wouldn't have to worry about disappointing Corny by telling him she wasn't going to watch the show again, since now she had a good excuse.

The next day she went to work she immediately realized that working there was harder then it looked. Besides making sure the customers were well taken care of, she also had to make sure the displays stayed neat, keep the store windows clean, answer the phone, and keep inventory. The manager had told her to make sure she greeted every customer and keep an eye on certain kinds of customers. She knew what he meant but she wasn't about to do that. She had been ignoring her mom's ignorance her whole life, so she was sure she could ignore his. She was busy setting up a display of handbags in the front of the store when the door buzzer went off.

"Hello welcome to Regalia's! Can I help you find something?" She said brightly and turned around and saw Amber standing right in front of her.

"Oh Hi Amber," she said dryly. Amber smiled and said "Well, I was just walking by and then I looked in the window and I thought I saw you but I had to come in to make sure. Looks like they'll hire anyone now."

Dating Seaweed certainly hasn't changed her snobby attitude. "Did you want to buy something Amber? Or did you just come here to insult me?"

"Neither. I just came to warn you." Amber said setting her cold blue eyes on Penny.

"About what?" Penny said but she knew exactly what Amber was about to say.

"I see the way you look at Seaweed. You better stay away from him!" She said and pointed her finger right in Penny's face. Penny wanted to slap it away but she knew she would risk getting fired if she did.

"I hardly even talk to him now. I don't want your boyfriend I have my own, remember?"

"At least that's what you keep telling yourself but I'll bet if Corny knew you still carried a torch for Seaweed he'll kick you out!"

"I don't love Seaweed. I'm in love with Corny."

"You want them both don't you? You little whore!" Amber said putting her hands on her hips. Before Penny could protest Amber went on. "I knew that innocent act you and Tracy used to walk around school with was just an act! First she steals Link and now you are after Seaweed because he's with me. I'm not letting it happen this time! Just stay away from Seaweed or I'll tell Corny that you are sleeping with him behind his back!"

"That's not true!" She protested

"No, but the way you are avoiding him and the way you've been acting since we came back here will give him reason to believe it so when push comes to shove Corny will believe what I tell him. Just remember that!" Penny didn't know what to say because she knew Amber was right. If Amber told him that, he wouldn't believe it at first and then he would think about how she was suddenly staying away from the studio and he would take her depressed state as guilt and draw the conclusion that Amber was right. Amber smiled suddenly and said "I'll see you around Penny" She walked out the store and Penny wanted to throw something after her. She wondered for the millionth time what the hell did Seaweed see in that girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Penny was always looking at the door when she worked at the boutique. She was afraid Amber would come back and humiliate her again. She was unaware at the time that one of her co-workers saw Amber confronting her. It was a week later, but she still couldn't get over Amber's bitchiness. She called and told Tracy all about it and she told her that Amber was just jealous of her. She didn't understand why though. Seaweed obviously loved Amber and not her and it pained her to admit it. Penny finished with a customer at the register and was about to walk to clean the windows when she heard the door buzzer ring. She looked over at it anxiously like she always did. If it was Amber, she would simply kick her out. She was surprised to see Seaweed instead.

"Seaweed what are you doing here?" She asked him as he made his way towards her. "Amber told me she saw you working here."

"Oh did she say anything else?" Penny said wondering if Amber told him about what happened.

"Not really. I just wanted to talk to you. I feel bad about what happened between us the last time we talked."

"Yeah so do I." She said. Their fight had been bothering her for awhile now.

"I'm sorry about everything I said, and if you want I would still like to be friends."

"I'd love that." She said but she wanted to be more then friends with him. She wanted him to drop Amber and be with her but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"You know when I left. I couldn't help thinking of you all of the time even though I knew you had moved on." He said softly.

"Really?" she said flattered.

"Yeah but I realized you really loved Corny so I had to move on, too."

"But why her? Why Amber Von Tussle?" She couldn't help blurting out.

"She's not the same person Penny. She's changed. She's a lot nicer now." If he had of been there the other day, he wouldn't say that. Men were so naïve when it came to pretty girls like Amber and unfortunately Seaweed was no exception.

"Amber's a bitch Seaweed! She always was and she always will be!" She said and then immediately wished she could take it back.

"Come on Penny that's not nice." Seaweed said calmly.

"I'm sorry but it's true. Amber's not a nice person." She said trying not to tell him about Amber's visit to the store.

"It's not fair that you don't want me to be with Amber but you want to be with Corny. You can't have it both ways, Penny." He said which reminded her of what Amber said the other day. It made her wonder if Amber was right.

"I just think you can do better then her. I'm sorry but there are a lot of other girls better then Amber." She explained but she knew that Seaweed could date the nicest girl in Baltimore and she still wouldn't like it.

"No offense but that's not up to you." She nodded in defeat. Seaweed was going to be with Amber and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm glad you are concerned, though." He said and smiled at her.

"It's what a friend would do." She said trying to sound sincere.

"I have to go meet Amber but I'll talk to you later," he said then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and as usual his kiss made her blush from head to toe. She looked into his eyes for a minute and then put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Penny, I can't do this I'm with Amber and I love her." He said softly instead of returning her kiss like she expected.

"I have to go." He said and she let him go. Penny thought maybe he was right; they couldn't be friends after all.

Later that night, she was still trying to get over the sadness she felt over Seaweed actually wanting to be with Amber. She was in bed reading the catalog to the University of Baltimore, the school she would be attending in January. She didn't know why but right now she would do anything to get her mind off of Seaweed and Amber. What did he see in her anyway? Was it a sexual thing? If Amber was anything like her mom it probably was. She was sure Amber was a bigger slut then Velma was. She shook her head. She had to stop thinking about it! She read the course descriptions in the catalog for the millionth time. She became interested in the courses under the Art major. Maybe she should major in that, who knows? Either way she was about to become a college student and she was excited about that.

"Did you know Amber was with Seaweed?" Corny suddenly asked her. She didn't even know he had gotten in bed with her or that he would ask that out of nowhere. So much for trying to get her mind off of it, she thought and put the course catalog down.

"Yeah I know." She said hoping he would drop it.

"Motormouth Maybelle isn't very happy about it." He told her. She's not the only one, Penny thought to herself. She curious to know why not but she didn't even want to talk about it anymore. She wished he would drop the subject.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked her.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She said trying to smile at him

"I don't know. I've always thought you hated Amber."  
" I do, but Seaweed obviously likes her and it's not like I have any say in who he dates." She said and then suddenly kissed him so he wouldn't say anything else about it.

"Not that I'm objecting but what was that for?" He asked and smiled at her.

"I just want you to make love to me." She said softly and kissed him again. She let him kiss her back the way she hoped Seaweed would earlier that day. He climbed on top of her and reached under her gown to remove her panties and kissed her deeply again. He removed her gown slowly after and then started to kiss down her body and she groaned. "I love you Penny." He said as he continued to kiss down her body then pulled her legs apart and kissed in between them.

"Oh Seaweed!" She cried.

"What!" He said and looked at her in shock. It took her a couple of seconds to realize her mistake. "Shit!" Was all Penny could say.


	7. Chapter 7

"What did you say?" Corny asked her in shock. He got off her like she was contagious and Penny had never felt so embarrassed before in her life. "Nothing." She said even though it was pretty clear that she called him Seaweed. She didn't know what else to say. She just wished the floor would sink in and take her down with it right now.

"I heard what you said." He said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you Seaweed it was just a mistake." She pleaded. She had been thinking of Seaweed when they were about to make love but she didn't think she would call out his name.

"How the hell did you make a mistake like that, Penny?"

"I'm sorry." She said not knowing what else to say. She didn't know how to explain it to him in a way that he will understand.

"Are you still in love with him?" He demanded.

"What? No of course not!" she said but she had to look away. She wasn't a good liar; everyone knew when she was lying.

"You are aren't you?"

She just started crying which confirmed it. She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't deny her feelings for Seaweed, even though she couldn't have him. It still wasn't fair for her to lead Corny on.

"Penny, don't cry it's okay. I knew you still loved him from the moment he came back to town. I just didn't want to admit to myself that I was losing you." He said and stroked her hair. She just cried some more. She sobbed and he held her in his arms to comfort her. She was losing him but she wasn't going to get Seaweed either! She was all alone once again.

"So it's really over between you guys?" Tracy asked her on the phone that day.

"Yeah, I realized that I still loved Seaweed."

"You already knew that. He just found out about it, right?" Tracy asked her.

"Right." She said. She didn't tell Tracy about the embarrassing bedroom thing but just basically it was over between her and Corny and he surprisingly understood. He even offered to let her stay in the guest bedroom until she was able to get her own place but she felt it would be too uncomfortable and was back living with Tracy's parents. She had just got through moving her things into the bedroom an hour ago. "What should I do now?" She asked Tracy.

"About what?" Tracy asked her.

"About Seaweed,"

"There is nothing you can do. He's still with Amber and for some strange reason he loves her," Penny sighed in defeat. She knew Tracy was right but when was Seaweed going to realize that he loved her and not Amber?

Penny was still depressed the next day when she went to lunch at the café alone. Only difference now was that she really was alone and everyone really could look at her with pity. She ate her bowl of chicken noodle soup and looked around the café and saw several other people in the restaurant most of them were couples and it made tears come to her eyes. She had never felt so alone before in her whole life. She wiped her eyes with a napkin.

"Aww you're all alone." She heard a voice say and looked up and saw Amber Von Tussle looking at her. She flashed Penny a cold smile. Amber was the last person she wanted to see right now. "What do you want Amber?" She said still wiping her tears with the napkin.

"I'm here to have lunch with _my _boyfriend, so where's your boyfriend? Oh that's right you don't have one anymore." Amber said in fake surprise.

"Leave me alone, Amber." Penny said rolling her eyes.

"I thought the last thing you wanted was to be alone but I guess you are just getting used to the rest of your life."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Corny doesn't want you and Seaweed sure as hell doesn't want you. And I'm sure no other man in Baltimore is blind enough to find you attractive. Face it Penny you are going to be an old lady who talks to her cats."

Penny stood up angrily and got up in Amber's face. "Listen to me you evil bitch!" She said and pointed her finger at Amber.

"Amber, I thought you were going to meet me outside." Seaweed said suddenly coming up to them.  
"Oh I just saw Penny and had to talk to her." She said smiling and then pulling Seaweed in a kiss. Penny rolled her eyes in disgust. She felt like she was going to throw up her lunch.

"Hi Penny how are you?" Seaweed said smiling at her.

"I'm okay." She said even though it was obvious she wasn't. She was sure her eyes were red from crying but Seaweed didn't question it.

"Great, well I'll talk to you later." He said and walked with Amber to a table towards the back. She watched them sit down together in the booth on the same side and Amber kissed him occasionally and gave her a superior smile. She wanted to knock that smile of Amber's face. She paid her check and left because she couldn't watch any longer. She cried again. She felt that she would never stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Penny had just finished working on the accessory display at the store and was about to get started on cleaning the display case. She had been throwing herself into her work lately. She had never been so ambitious before but she would do anything to keep from thinking of Seaweed and Amber together. It made her cringe just thinking about them. Of course she still felt bad for breaking up with Corny. He said he understood but she could still see the hurt in his eyes whenever she watched his show. A part of her felt so bad that she wanted to go back to him but she knew it wouldn't be right to lead him on, so she had to get used to being by herself, even if she had to work twenty four hours and seven days a week.

"Penny, you need to go home now." Her boss told her.

"I don't mind staying." She said smiling.

"That's nice of you but you've been here since eight this morning and it's almost nine at night. Doesn't your boyfriend worry about you working all of the time?"

Her boyfriend? Ha! That was a laugh! She didn't have a boyfriend or even a friend in Baltimore right now. She really missed Tracy and staying at her house wasn't the same without her there. This was one of the reasons why she worked such long hours. She had no life, and the way things were looking now she really was going to be a lonely old lady like Amber said.

"Penny I really appreciate your hard work but I really think you should take off now, and take the day off tomorrow, too. You haven't had an off day in a week."

"No, I don't mind working tomorrow." She said smiling

"Penny come on I'm your boss and I'm telling you to take the day off. You are really the most dedicated employee I've ever had." He said complimenting her.

"Thanks" She said. If he knew why she was so "dedicated" he would think she was pathetic.

"Yeah I mean not only do you not mind working long hours but you are nice to everyone even that blonde girl who comes in just about everyday." He said talking about Amber. She had been coming in just about every day ever since she saw her at the cafe. Every time she came in she gave Penny a hard time, and made sure other people heard her. Most of the time she didn't even buy anything.

"She used to come in with her mom all of the time and they were always cruel to the sales girls but she has never been that mean before. It's like she has it in for you for some reason. I don't know why though. You're the nicest girl in Baltimore."

"Gee thanks. I don't know what her problem is either." She lied

"You always treat her with respect even though she doesn't deserve it. Why don't you go home and enjoy your day off?" Penny nodded even though she didn't want to leave. She got on the bus to go back home to prepare for another evening of watching television with Wilbur or helping Edna out. What a way to spend a Friday night, she thought to her self and put her head down. Her eyes fell up with tears but she tried to wipe them away. I'm not going to cry again, she said to herself. She was sick of crying but she couldn't help it. She simply just closed her eyes for a few minutes.

"Hello miss!" She heard someone calling her. She opened her eyes and saw the bus driver standing in front of her.

"Miss it's time to get off. It's the end of the line, everyone must get off here." He said. She must have dozed off and missed her stop. She had no idea where she was! She looked out the window and saw nothing but a few old abandon buildings. "But sir it's dark out and I have no idea where I am." She complained.

"I'm sorry miss but you need to get off here. There's a store a half mile up the road. You can call a cab from there." He said not offering to help her any further. She got off the bus and watched as the driver pulled off. Everything was so quiet that she could hear her shoes clicking as she went down the street. She put her arms around herself because it was so cold. She felt like it was taking her forever to reach the store. She couldn't help feeling scared. She walked a little faster and saw a couple of guys standing on a flight of stairs in front of building talking. They stopped when they saw her and stared at her.

"Hey baby, you lost?" One of them said and the rest of the guys laughed. She ignored them and kept walking. She suddenly felt someone pull her ponytail back and grabbed her by her waist.

"Let me go!" She screamed and kicked at the guy's leg. He immediately let go of his grip and Penny tripped and fell.

"Get her!" She heard a guy call out. She got up and tried to run away but she was grabbed by one of the guys. She noticed they were the same guys who were on the stairwell. He looked at her and smiled deviously.

"Where are you going sweetheart? We aren't done with you yet."

"Leave me alone!" She screamed and tried to kick the guy in the groin but was grabbed by the waist again. The guy put his hand over her mouth before she could scream again. Two other guys joined the guy in front of her. "Bring her to the alley." One of the guys said to the guy who was holding her. As he picked her up, she tried to kick out of his grasp. One of the guys in front of her punched her in the face and said "Stop it! You can make this easy or hard! It's your choice." He said. The guy behind her proceeded to carry her to the alley. She was so scared; she didn't want to let them do this to her but what was she going to do? She was pinned against the side of the building. She felt a blade against her throat as the guy took his had off her mouth. "Scream and I'll slit your throat," he said. She started to cry. Another one of the guys pulled her off the wall and pushed her to the ground. She felt the water in the puddle she felt in soaking through her skirt. She had to get out of this somehow.

"You get up and I'll stab you!" The guy with the knife said standing over her with it. A couple of the guys started to unbutton their pants.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried.

"It doesn't have to hurt, babe." One of the guys said and got on top of her and ran his hand up her dress reaching for her panties.

"No! Stop!" She cried and kicked the guy in the groin and got up and tried to run away. She heard the guy scream out in pain, and yelling for his friends to get her.

"Somebody help me! Help me please!" She screamed as she ran. She was grabbed from behind again.

"Got ya!" The guy said and laughed. Then she was suddenly hit in the back of the head. Then everything went black.

She woke up and saw that she was in a bed. The light from the curtains indicated that it was morning. This wasn't her bed or even a hospital bed. It was very unfamiliar to her. She tried to sit up but the back of her head was killing her and she lay back down on the pillow. Where am I? She thought looking around the bedroom. It was small but very nice and organized. There were no pictures in the room to indicate who it might belong to. She couldn't even remember what happened last night after she was knocked out. She was sure those guys raped her and they probably did it over and over again. She cried at the mental image of it. She had officially hit rock bottom and wished she was dead. There was a soft knock on the door and it slowly opened. She pulled the sheets to her chin when she realized she was wearing nothing but an unfamiliar white t-shirt. Her heart started beating a mile a minute. What if this was one of those guys house and he brought her here so he could do it to her again? She screamed out and pulled the sheet over her head time the door opened. "Penny, it's okay! You're okay now!" The guy said and walked over to the side of the bed. She pulled the sheet off her head and looked up at him for the first time and saw Seaweed looking at her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Seaweed, what are you doing here?" She asked and laid her head back on the pillow.

"I live here," he said smiling at her.

"You do?" She didn't know he had gotten an apartment but it wasn't like she spent everyday with him anymore, though.

"Yeah this is the back of the record shop remember? My mom and Lil Inez moved to a bigger house across town a little while ago but since I'm running this place I decided to just stay here." Now she remembered this place. The room she was in used to be Lil Inez's, but she still didn't know how she got there. "I still don't understand how I came here." She said holding the back of her head.

"I heard you screaming when I went out side for a minute so I ran to see what was going on and I saw those guys…" Penny covered her ears and cried. She didn't want to hear about any of it.

"Penny, it's okay. No one hurt you." He said pulling one of her hands away.

"I'm sure they did." She said wiping her tears away.

"They didn't. I ran to the alley right when they knocked you out. I saw them do it. When I called out to them they ran away. I was surprised to find out it was you lying down there. Why were over here that time of night by yourself, anyway? I thought I told you a long time ago not to do that."

"I didn't know I was over here, if I did I would have called you. I fell asleep on the bus and the driver made me get off because it was the last stop." She said relieved that she wasn't raped after all. Seaweed has saved her from being raped and possibly killed. He was still her black white knight after all! Too bad he was with Amber, though.

"Do you want something to eat? I'm about to have breakfast." He said

"No but I would like an ice pack. The back of my head is killing me," She said holding it.

"Maybe you should see a doctor then. I'll take you if you want."

"I'll go in a little while. I need to call the Turnbalds and tell them I'm okay. I'm sure they're worried about me. Don't tell anyone what happened, okay?"

"Aren't you going to try to press charges?" he asked her surprised.

"No. I just want to forget about the whole thing." She said

"I really think you should press charges so they won't hurt anyone else"

"I'll think about it," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Food is the last thing on my mind right now."

"Well, I'll get you some clean clothes while you call the Turnbalds and then I'll take you to the doctor." He said and left the room. She used the phone on the night table by her bed and talked to Edna. She explained that she simply slept over at a friend's house and will be back tonight. When she hung up, she climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She realized her back was sore as she walked. She looked in the mirror above the sink and noticed her black eye for the first time. She couldn't help thinking that she looked horrible and it was all because of those morons. Just thinking about it made her angry and made her change her mind about pressing charges.

"Penny!" Seaweed said knocking on the door. She opened the door a little. She was still aware that she wasn't wearing a skirt and her underwear was still showing under the t-shirt. She knew he had already seen her naked when she was passed out but now she was self conscious about it.

"I got you some clothes." He said holding out a powder blue dress on a hanger, which she assumed belonged to Lil Inez.

"Thanks" she said pulling it through the door and then he handed her a pair of white socks to put on with her shoes. She closed the door when he walked away then put the dress on and noticed it was definitely not her style. It was the kind of dress they sold at the boutique she worked at. She didn't think Lil Inez would own something so frilly but Lil Inez would never shop at a store like that so that had to mean…

"Oh great" She murmured. She was actually wearing Amber's clothes! She didn't want to wear anything that belonged to her but she didn't have much of a choice. It was either Amber's dress or the dress she had on yesterday, which was wet, dirty and reminded her of what happened. She took little pleasure and noticing the dress was a little big on her. It was some thing to use the next time Amber insulted her. Girls like Amber obsessed over things like that. She walked to the bedroom to put on her shoes and went to find Seaweed.

"I'm ready to go," she said when she found him sitting in the record shop.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat. He asked her. She nodded even though the pain in her head didn't want her to.

"Okay come on. We'll go to the doctor first and then if you want we'll to go the police station to file a complaint."

"I want to I've decided to press charges." She said slowly.

"That's good. They deserve to be locked up. Come on let's go." He said but she just stood there.

"Penny, what's wrong?"

"I can't go out there anymore." She aid with tears in her eyes. What if it happened to her again? She was better off staying in here.

"Come on Penny. I'll hold on to you and I'll never let you out of my sight." He promised and put his arm through hers. She smiled for the first time that day and let him escort her out the door.

"Thanks for helping me out Seaweed." Penny said when they got back to the record shop.

"It's no problem. I don't want anyone to hurt you. You had no idea how upset I was when I realized it was you those guys hurt. I just wanted to kill them."

"Yeah well I'm okay now. I'm just glad my head isn't seriously hurt and those guys are going to get what they deserve."

"I'm really proud of you. You weren't scared at all when you told the police what happened. Now, they are in jail and they ever hurt another girl again." She reached out and hugged him. "Thank you. I mean for everything you did for me. You may have saved my life."

"I'm always happy to save you Penny." He said. They locked eyes for a minute and then he cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Penny, I still love you." He said softly.

"Oh Seaweed! I never thought I'd hear you say that. I thought I had lost you forever. But what about-" She was interrupted when the door suddenly flew open and Amber stomped in. "Seaweed! Where were you? We were supposed to meet for lunch!" She said walking over to him and then noticing Penny. "What the hell are you doing here?" She spat out at Penny. Penny just moved back and hoped Amber wouldn't do worse then those guys did last night.


	10. Chapter 10

"Amber, what are you doing here?" Seaweed asked her.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here? I practically live here. The real question is what is she doing here?" Amber said glaring at Penny.

"What happened to your face? Don't tell me you like it rough? You are such a stupid and nasty slut!"

"Amber come on don't be mean to her. She's had a bad night."

"I don't care and you shouldn't care either. Wait a minute. That's my dress! Why are you wearing my dress?"

"I just had to borrow it. I'll give it back." Penny said softly and stepped back. Amber was looking at her like she wanted to hit her.

"I don't want it anymore now that you've touched it. I thought I told you to stay away from my boyfriend. Go find your own! Oh that's right no one wants to be with you." Amber said to Penny and gave her a wicked smile.

"Amber that's enough!" Seaweed told her angrily.

"Don't tell me you're taking her side now. Was the sex really that good? She's nothing but trash!"

Seaweed was about to say something to Amber but Penny stepped up instead. She wasn't about to stand there and let Amber keep insulting her. "Who the hell do you think you are Amber? You've been jealous of me ever since you got back to town!"

"I'm a lot better then you are Penny Pingleton! Why don't you just go home? I have something to discuss with _my _boyfriend." Penny looked at Seaweed for help. She didn't want to go home alone on the bus. He understood and said "Penny just go wait in the bedroom you were in last night. I'll be right there."

"She slept over? I knew it!" Amber screamed. Penny just went to the back without hearing Seaweed's response. She went to the room and closed the door. She could Amber yelling from back there even though she couldn't understand what she was saying. A couple of minutes later she heard a door slam and then Seaweed opened the door.

"Where's Amber?" she asked

"She left. She got upset about you sleeping here." He explained.

"I'm sorry Seaweed."

"Well, I'm not. You were right about her. I thought she had changed but she's exactly the same. I can't believe I fell for her."

"So it's over?" Penny concluded.

"No, I have to talk to her." He said. Penny didn't really know what he meant. Did he want to talk to her so they can straighten things out or did he want to break up with her?

"Maybe you should just take me home then, so you can try to straighten things out with Amber." She said getting up.

"Yeah that's a good idea." He said. She was disappointed. She hoped he wouldn't agree and wanted her to stay but he didn't. She thought he really loved her after what he said before Amber walked in but she guessed he must have loved Amber after all.

Seaweed was surprised to see Amber standing in the record store waiting for him when he got back. He had hoped not to see her at least until he thought things through. He had been trying to fight his feelings for Penny for weeks because of Amber. He thought he loved her and that she was no longer that mean and selfish girl who used to be the lead dancer of the Corny Collins show but today he saw her true colors and realized that she hadn't changed at all. The sad thing was that he still loved her, though. He wished Amber would turn nice again like she was when they were together in Seattle.

"Where did you go?" She demanded.

"I had to take Penny home."

"Had to? She could have just ridden the bus."

"I explained to you what happened to her. Give her a break."

"Oh please! I'm sure she asked for it. When are you going to realize that she's a whore? I always knew she was." Amber said disgusted.

"Cool it Amber! Penny's not a whore!"

"I can't believe you are defending her. I mean come on Seaweed you might as well face reality. She sure was quick to move in with Corny wasn't she? Then he realized she was a slut and dumped her. Everyone knows that."

"Amber you don't know what you're talking about." He said. He didn't know the details of Penny and Corny's break up all he knew was that they were over and Penny was living with Tracy's parents now, but he did know that Penny was NOT a whore.

"Seaweed, face it she's no the innocent girl you want her to be."

"Actually, Amber you aren't the nice girl I want _you_ to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said in a nasty voice.

"You've changed since we've been back in Baltimore. You used to be nice or at least you were pretending to be. What's your problem Amber?"

Amber laughed out loud. "Isn't it obvious? My problem is her! If she were to leave town tonight I'll be nice again but as long as she's here I'm not going to! I don't like it when people try to take what's mine's" She said spitefully. He just looked at her. She had to be joking! What kind of crap was that to say?

"Now, let's just forget all about Penny and kiss and make up." She said sweetly and her arms around his neck and attempted to kiss him. He stepped back from her embrace and said "I don't think so Amber."

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused

"It's over Amber. We're done." He said softly.

"What? You're dumping me for her? What are you blind?" She cried.

"No Amber I was blind before but now I see you for what you really are."

She shook her head and smiled. "I knew you weren't worth it anyway. I only came back here with you because I thought you could get me back on the show somehow since your mom stole my mom's job and all."

"Get over yourself Amber! It's about time you grew up." He said not believing that was the only reason she even wanted to return to Baltimore. He should have figured out that she was only using him.

"Go to hell Seaweed! I'm going to Europe to be with my mom. She just got a job at a modeling agency in Paris you know. So now I can be a model and that's much better then hanging around here being on some local TV show!" She said hoping to hurt him but he just smiled and said "Well good bye Amber and good riddance" She stormed out of the store slamming the door behind her. He realized he would probably never see her again and thought it was best that Baltimore was once again free from Amber Von tussle. He just hoped it wasn't too late to make up with Penny.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well this is the last part! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appereciated :)

"I'm fine Tracy, really" Penny said. She was talking to Tracy on the phone at work a couple of days later. She had told her everything that happened and now she felt that Tracy and her parents were babying her. Tracy called her every couple of hours, and Wilbur and Edna were always asking if she was okay. It was nice and she appreciated it but sometimes she got tired of always saying she was fine. "I'm really sorry that happened to you and I'm sorry I can't be there for you."

"That's okay. Your parents have done enough for me already." Besides checking on her every hour, Wilbur also took her to work and picked her back up. Plus, Edna called her while she was at work and never let her even go down the street alone even if it was broad daylight. Her eye had gone down a lot but it was still evident that she had a shiner. This was why she was working in the back.

"Have you talked to Seaweed?" Tracy asked her.

"No, not at all. He must still be with Amber." She had hoped he would dump her after seeing who she really was but he didn't so he must love her for some reason. She was starting to wish Seaweed had of left her there being that close to him and losing him again hurt even more than being assaulted.

"I'm sorry Penny. He'll wake up one day," Tracy said trying to reassure her.

"Well, I won't hold my breathe." She said sadly. One of the salesgirls walked in the back and told her she had a visitor.

"Tracy, I have to go. Someone is here to see me."

"Really who?"

"It's probably one of your parents checking up on me. I'll call you right back." She said and hung up the phone. She went out to the front and was surprised to see Seaweed standing there.

"I just came to check up on you." He explained when he saw the shocked look on her face.

"I'm fine," She said in an exaggerated tone.

"That's good. Look I'm sorry about Amber but you know how she is."

"Yeah I do." She said. He knew how she was and yet he was still with her. She didn't understand it. Why did men like stupid mean girls like Amber Von Tussle?

"Do you want to have lunch later? I'll pick you up and we'll decide where to go."

"That's nice of you but what about Amber? Wouldn't she be mad?"

"We broke up and she went to Europe to live with her mom. I still can't believe I was so wrong about her."

Penny smiled. Seaweed and Amber were over and she had left Baltimore, probably forever this time. Could it get any better then that? She stopped smiling when she realized that Seaweed might have been upset about the break up. Maybe he was sad because he still loved her.

"Oh I'm so sorry Seaweed. Maybe one day you guys can be friends."

"I don't think so and I'm not sorry. I'm glad it's over and I'm also glad she's gone."

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Yes I am. Penny being with Amber was a big mistake. I know I had to move on but Amber was a poor choice. I should have known better."

"Well, Lots of guys like her. She was the most popular girl in our high school and she was also voted most attractive. She's very pretty." Penny said

"But she's also very bratty and mean. You are much prettier and you are also nice. Amber can't hold a candle to you Penny." He said taking her hands into his. Penny blushed from head to toe. It felt so good to hear him complimenting her again.

"Penny I still love you and if you can forgive me for not seeing Amber for what she was, and if you feel the same way. I'd like for us to start all over again."

"Oh Seaweed! Yes! I'd love to!" She said and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She had been hoping for this to happen for a really long time and it finally was.

"Why are we here?" Penny said to Tracy as she walked her into the TV station a week later. She and Seaweed had been back together for a week and she was happier she had been in a long time. Tracy had came home for the weekend and Link was with her. They were all dressed up in formal wear. Link and Tracy hadn't told her much of anything. Tracy had came into her room earlier that day with a box with a pretty lavender dress in it with a white ribbon. There was a note in the box saying it was from Seaweed. She didn't know why Seaweed would give her such a dressy dress that she probably wouldn't use for anything. Now, they were dragging her into the station and she had no idea why.

"Come on Penny. It's a surprise." Tracy said and looked at Link and smiled at him. They obviously knew something that she didn't. Tracy opened the door to the studio of the Corny Collins show. "What's going on?" She asked Tracy.

"Come on you'll see." Tracy said as they stepped inside. Penny saw the studio decorated with pretty balloons and streamers and a lot of people who graduated with them from their old high school was there all dressed up along with some members of the council including Lil Inez. "Is it some kind of party?" She asked watching everyone dance around and as they noticed her they flashed her a smile.

"Wait here. I'll get someone who can explain everything." Tracy said and dragged Link off. Okay, what was going on here?

"Hi Penny." She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw Corny standing there smiling at her.

"Hi Corny." She said she was a little uncomfortable around him especially since she was back together with Seaweed. She didn't know if he knew they were back together or not.

"So how have you been?" he asked her

"Very well actually." She said smiling and immediately stopped smiling because she felt bad since how she was feeling had a lot to do with Seaweed. She was sure he didn't want to hear that.

"It's okay. I know you and Seaweed are back together." He said reading her mind.

"Are you really okay with it?" She asked.

"Of course I am. I want you to be happy. You deserve it." He said and hugged her.

"Thanks." She said

"I hope we can be friends now." He said when he let her go.

"That would be great and maybe as a friend you can tell me what's going on here," She said hoping someone will tell her something.

"I can't do that, Penny. You'll just have to wait. Sorry." He said and smiled at her then walked off. If someone didn't tell her what was going on soon, she was going to go crazy.

"Penny," She heard someone calling her. She saw Seaweed standing there dressed up in a tuxedo and carrying a plastic box. Link and Tracy were behind him smiling.

"Wow Penny you look great!" he said

"Thanks so do you but Seaweed what's going on here?" She said hoping he will clear things up for her.

"Well, we didn't go to the prom and I've always wanted to take you so I recreated it for you. Well really for us." He said and kissed her hand. She was surprised. "So you got all these people to help you out?" She asked shocked. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. "Of course I did! It was hard but it was worth it. Here's your corsage!" He said opening the plastic box and putting it around her wrist.

"Oh Seaweed! It's beautiful. If I had of known I would have gotten you one."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise." Tracy pointed out.

"I can't believe you kept this from me." Penny told Tracy.

"Me either. I can't believe I kept a secret." She said smiling at Penny.

"Come on Tracy let's dance so they can be alone." Link said and led her to the dance floor.

"So do you want to dance Penny?" Seaweed said holding out his hand.

"I'd love to!" She said grabbing his hand and letting him take her to the dance floor.

"I still can't believe you did all this fro me!" She gushed.

"Well, it was worth it. I love you Penny Pingleton and I'm going to make sure I never lose you again." Seaweed said.

"Don't worry you won't." She said and kissed him passionately. She loved Seaweed and this was her happy ending.


End file.
